


cut it down

by outbleat



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Murder, Spoilers, mentions of hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outbleat/pseuds/outbleat
Summary: sunny has had a long day.
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	cut it down

soon, they will find mari. sunny knows this. you did this.

they will find her hung on the tree in the backyard. on the tree kel climbed countless times, when he would wrap his arms and legs around a thick branch and hang off like a koala. (it was pretty funny.) when hero would laugh and tell him to come back down so they could go home for the night. when hero would have to catch him as he let go of the branch, because he'd worked himself into a precarious spot and couldn't get down. he always caught kel. (what would kel think? what would hero think? they would never forgive you.)

on the tree in the backyard where aubrey had practiced making flower crowns with mari, the two of them alone. (sunny had only seen from the window.) where aubrey, unbeknownst to anyone but the two of them, confided in mari about her troubles. in school, at home, with life. where mari scooped aubrey up into her arms and held her there for a long time. aubrey came over alone more than she used to after that. (you took that away from aubrey. you took away her support. you did this to her.)

on the tree in the backyard that basil and sunny used to sit idly under. (sunny was always quiet.) where they were comfortable to sit in silence, just happy to be around each other. where basil would point out flowers in his books and ramble off their meanings, talking to himself more than sunny. where he was still happy when sunny listened. they did this a lot. (basil doesn't deserve this hurt. basil protected you. basil is protecting you. basil loves you. he is a good person. basil doesn't deserve this.)

on the tree in the backyard where hero had confessed his love to mari. (she loved him, too.) where he had brought her flowers, a bouquet of magenta lilacs and white roses. where he had planned this moment out for days, anxious and beet red. where mari returned his feelings. where they first kissed. they were a match made in heaven. (they were perfect for each other. they were in love, sunny. they wanted to get married. what have you done?)

(this person is not breathing.) (this person is not breathing.) (this person is not breathing.) (this person is not breathing.)

they will find her hung on the tree in the backyard that basil spoke quickly and quietly of. (sunny concludes this is a dream.) where the two boys lift her as carefully as they can while the world shifts underneath them. where basil keeps repeating to himself that you are a good person. you are a good person. you couldn't have done something like that, because you are a good person. where she sways silently now, a jump rope suspending her in the air, in permanent flight before the two of them. where basil and sunny look up. this is not a dream. (are you a good person? are you a good person? you killed her. are you a good person?)

sunny can feel something behind him. (there's something behind you.)


End file.
